tulmfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Kingdom of Casary
The Holy Kingdom of Casary is a state officially covering much or all of the continent of Casary. The kingdom is one of the Four Great Powers and It's capital, Ganalossia is the largest and most populous city in the world. Throughout much of its history the Holy Kingdom has been considered the largest and most populous nation on earth. However the devastating and ongoing civil war has put this into question. History Early life of Gan Bu'waila The Holy Kingdom is the only state in history to encompass the entirety of the continent of Casary. Its origins lie with a single man, Gan Bu'waila. Born around sometime in the 4th century AA on the island of Kubla, which was then under numerous petty kingdoms established by Fangesian warlords. Gan's life has puzzled historians for long, as he appears to have lived an unnaturally long life for some 400 years and was an immsnely powerful psychic. He lived in Kubla for roughly 60 years, living in paralyzing fear of his incredible power. In his 60th year, Gan decided to leave Kubla and travel to Casary. His travels then extended to the Kabarun and then to Ardenia, where he received his most important inspiration as he visited the holy city of Jumajala. Many have surmised that it was there that Gan received most of his inspirations for his own faith. Gan also travelled to other places, such as Magney, Kaspania, Fralenda and Seria, many of which he deemed unimpressive compared to the spleandours of the east. After almost 15 years of travelling, Gan returned to Kubla in xxx AA. There he still found his people under the constant oppression of the Fangesians, thus he decided to free them and unite them under his own banner. Sorbilla proclamation Gan began attracting followers when he began to preach openly in Stur-Bafras, the largest city of Kubla. Gan firstly spoke of the need to embrace the one true god Avos (previously a minor Kublan deity of fatherhood). Gan began displaying his powers of levitation, which he presented as the power of Avos. He soon attracted a loyal following and ever larger crowds, which spurred the notice of the local Fangesian warlords. Just as they were about to act on this potentially worrisome preacher, Gan began preaching to the crowd "to cast out the devil-masters and erect a holy aquatic barrier" (meaning the Svaston sea that seperates Kubla from the mainland). A riot broke out in the city that lasted for three days until it was brutally supressed by the warlords. Gan had no choice but to flee north with a few hundred of his followers in tow. They headed to the town of Sorbilla on the island of Cravanda, where warlord control was the weakest. There, Gan announced his ambitions. He proclaimed that Avos had appointed him "king and sheperd of his followers that walk the earth". He issued several religious decrees, including that all men would be treated equal under him, whether they be "of the highest warlord or the lowliest farm-thrall." Gan called this system "Varkazm", roughly translating to "light of the inner self" in the Kublic language. Unification of Kubla In xxx AA Gan launched the Great Unification, a relentless campaign to conquer and spread his faith to every corner of the earth. His forces began by conquering the island of Cravanda and establishing a small state there with Gan as its leader. Next, Gan planned to establish himself on the main island of Kubla, but the northern coast was harshly defended by the duke of Skemras' forces, so Gan's forces invaded further south